Compromises
by APhoenixRising
Summary: Even a simple sleeping arrangement isn't simple with James Potter around.


_**Written for the Jury of Your Peers Competition: Canon, the Twelve Days of Christmas Challenge: 1 of 2 canon fics, the 25 days of Christmas Competition, the Set Pairing Boot Camp the Hunger Games Competition: The Scoring and the Pairing Diversity Bootcamp: smugness**_

**A.N - Also written for the beautiful Sanchie for the Fic Exchange of Epic Proportions. I hope you like it!**

**Compromises **

The aroma filled wisps of steam that were emitted from the mug of hot chocolate suddenly disappeared as Lily Evans inhaled the enticing smell. She sighed contently and leant her head against James' shoulder.

'Nice?'

'Hmm, lovely, thanks,' she replied.

'I just... know how cold it can get in the Astronomy tower. At least it's the last one before the Christmas holidays.' James put his arm around his girlfriend. Three weeks into the relationship and he was still amazed at the luck he seemed to have gained. A month ago he never thought he'd be sitting in the Common Room with his arm around the girl he had loved for years, surprising her with a mug of hot chocolate (courtesy of the house elves) after her Astronomy lesson.

'It's very thoughtful of you, James.'

'Anything for you, Lil-'

'Oh no! I thought we weren't going to accept soppiness?'

'Ok, ok! I try to be nice...' he left the sentence hanging, but grinned at Lily anyway.

'Guys... seriously,' interrupted Sirius. 'Can you not make gooey eyes at each other whilst I'm here?'

'Don't be here then,' replied James, not taking his eye of Lily.

'I have the right to be where I want!' Sirius said defiantly.

'Oh sod off, Padfoot.'

'Lily! I am scandalised by your language and attitude towards me, I am the almighty Sirius. Bow beneath me!' Sirius made an extravagant flourish of his arms. 'Ok, ok, I'm going.' He retreated up the stairs at the look on James' face.

Minutes passed with nothing but a friendly silence and the occasional sip of hot chocolate by Lily. She set the mug down once finished, and turned on the sofa to face James. She was about to say something but the way the firelight danced over his features caught the words in her mouth and she simply stared at him.

'I know I'm handsome, Lils, but this is a bit creepy now.' Instead of replying to him, she leant forwards and kissed him on the lips. He smiled into the kiss and returned it gently.

'Can I stay with you tonight,' Lily asked once she broke away from him.

James pulled back quickly. 'Don't you think it's a bit soon?' he asked, looking at his girlfriend in curiosity.

'Oh no! Not like that,' she quickly corrected him. 'I meant just lie with you. I mean, I'm still feeling a bit cold.'

James smiled. 'Ok then, just for you.'

'Eh, eh. What did we say about soppiness?'

'Sorry, Lily. Anyway, care to follow?' He stood and held out his hand towards the red-head. She nodded and took the outstretched hand, following her boyfriend up the flight of stairs to the Seventh year dormitory.

The heavy breathing of James' roommates could be heard as they made their way towards his bed. Once they arrived, he turned his back to give Lily some space and began to untie his cloak. He was just beginning to undo his shirt when Lily's voice interrupted. 'Hurry up, I'm cold!' He turned around to find her already in her underwear and sitting half under the duvet on his bed.

'Sorry.' He quickly finished undoing his shirt and his trousers soon followed. He jumped in bed next to Lily and laid back against the fluffy pillows, stretching his arm out in an inviting gesture. She smiled and leant in the crook of his armpit, placing a hand on his chest.

'Night, Lily,' said James.

'Night, James,' she replied, as she kissed the only part of his body that was available to her: his side.

'It's too hot,' Lily said, a mere ten minutes later and moved out of her position next to James. He grunted in a sleepy state and went to automatically put his arm back around her. 'Wake up!' Lily pushed James in the side and his eyes flickered open.

'What?' he asked, in a disgruntled voice.

'It's too hot, I'm just going to sleep on this side.' She pulled part of the duvet over her and laid on her side, facing away from James.

'Fair enough,' he replied, and pulled the duvet towards his side.

'James! You're taking all the cover! Let me have some!'

'You took it first!'

'Did not!'

'Did too!'

'Shut up you two,' came a voice from the other side of the dormitory. The couple stared over at the form of Sirius who had half risen in protest at their argument.

'Sorry, Padfoot,' James replied. With a sleepy grunt Sirius fell back against his bed and his snoring could soon be heard. 'You started that,' he hissed at Lily.

'What? Just because I wanted some of the cover?' she whispered back.

'Yes! This clearly isn't working. I've got an idea, lay on your side.' Lily complied. Once she was facing away from him, James fitted his body around hers, bending his legs into the crook of hers and placing his front against her back. He placed his arm over her and she took it, holding it against her front.

'This is better,' Lily said.

'Of course it is, I suggested it,' replied James in a voice that suggested smugness.

'Haha, you're so funny, Mr Potter.'

'I know I am, Miss Evans. Now go to sleep, I'll be here in the morning for you to keep complimenting me.'

'You wish,' Lily replied sleepily. Her breaths soon evened out though and the steady rising and falling of her body could be seen.

'You know what I wish?' whispered James to the sleeping form of his girlfriend. 'I wish it to be like this forever.' Smiling contently to himself, he snuggled down into the duvet, constantly keeping contact with Lily, like his fortune might just run out.

But it never will.


End file.
